The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a processor shroud adaptor for multiple CPU locations.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Today's high power consumption processors require adequate cooling including thermal shrouds to duct air to and from the processor heatsink. The shrouds are made from rigid plastics and usually couple with a fan. The shroud typically runs from the rear wall of the chassis to the processor heatsink. The shroud is required to fit tightly over and around the heatsink to reduce the amount of bypass air. The tighter the shroud fits around the heatsink the more air is forced over the heatsink improving the cooling efficiency of the thermal solution.
Today's chassis support motherboard designs from numerous technologies. These designs require the processor to be placed in varying locations depending on technology and feature sets. The rigid shroud typically cannot support these varying locations.
One solution has been to provide multiple shrouds that are platform specific. This requires a different shroud set-up for each motherboard design. This approach adds cost and requires specific assembly configuration.
Therefore, what is needed is a shroud which is capable of adapting to various CPU locations within a given range of flexibility.